finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dream Zanarkand
A Zanarkand dos Sonhos é uma localidade em Final Fantasy X que fica longe, sobre o mar de Spira e é conhecida como uma cidade da luz que nunca dorme. Perfil A Zanarkand dos Sonhos é uma reprodução da metrópole de Zanarkand antes de sua destruição, criada diretamente a partir de memórias de seus antigos habitantes; seus edifícios, cidadãos e estilo de vida são replicados a partir das memórias dos fayth para existir eternamente como uma imagem à sua antiga glória. Ela está localizada em algum lugar perto do Templo de Baaj, mas não pode ser facilmente acessada por qualquer um que viva em Spira e seu paradeiro é conhecido apenas por Sin.Scenario Ultimania, páginas 316-317. Há milhares de anos as cidades de Zanarkand e Bevelle estavam em guerra, a qual veio a ser conhecida como a Guerra Machina. Incapaz de parar os exércitos de Bevelle, o líder de Zanarkand, Yu Yevon, sacrificou seu povo, transformando-os em fayth para preservar a metrópole em um estado de sonho no auge de seu poder e para invocar uma criatura de poder indescritível para defendê-la: Sin. Yu Yevon só deu a criatura dois objetivos: defender a invocação de Zanarkand dos Sonhos e destruir grandes cidades ou cidades que dependem fortemente de machina, para impedir que a humanidade atingisse os meios para descobrir a cidade dos sonhos. Em Spira, a essência vital, ou energia, é representada por pyreflies e o ato de invocação permite ao invocador manifestar pyreflies que existem naturalmente em todos os planos de vida em formas "sonhadas" pelos fayth. É assim que nasceu a Zanarkand dos Sonhos e todos os seus habitantes. Os fayth invocando Zanarkand dos Sonhos residem em Mt. Gagazet, montanha sagrada dos Ronso, e apenas invocadores em peregrinação podem atravessar seu pico e testemunhar as centenas de fayth invocando ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de ser uma réplica da Zanarkand dos tempos antigos, existem algumas diferenças. Como a Zanarkand dos Sonhos situa-se longe no oceano, é cercada por água por todos os lados e seus habitantes acreditam que ela seja a totalidade do mundo, não tendo nenhum conhecimento sobre as terras para além. Assim, a Zanarkand dos Sonhos, ao contrário da Zanarkand original, é um lugar tranquilo que não conhece guerra. O mundo de Spira está infestado de demônios, mas em Zanarkand dos Sonhos encontrar demônios é raro. Tidus diz que deve ter gerado grande confusão se algum monstro já tiver aparecido na cidade. Apesar de terem sido práticas prevalentes na Zanarkand original, os rituais de envio dos mortos, invocar aeons e a transformação de pessoas em fayth, não existem na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. Se aeons já existiram na Zanarkand dos Sonhos, os rituais de invocação há muito tempo foram esquecidos pelos seus habitantes durante o milênio em que existiu. Zanarkand dos Sonhos mantém o amor da Zanarkand original ao esporte blitzball. O "Hymn of the Fayth", que na Zanarkand original foi uma canção cantada em desafio a Bevelle na Guerra Machina, ainda hoje é conhecido na Zanarkand dos Sonhos, apesar de seu significado original ter se perdido. Embora não indicado de imediato, é possível que os cidadãos de Zanarkand dos Sonhos tenham sido feitos à imagem do povo que vivia na Zanarkand original; como a paisagem urbana nasce de memórias coletivas dos fayth, isto pode significar que os cidadãos também nasçam. Zanarkand dos Sonhos aparece estagnada em sua forma, sem nenhum avanço tecnológico notável durante a totalidade da sua existência. Mesmo que os habitantes sejam meros sonhos dos fayth, é mostrado que, mesmo os fayth tendo lhes dado forma, eles desenvolvem uma mente própria, e suas almas podem ascender para o Farplane após a morte. História Tidus é um cidadão da Zanarkand dos Sonhos. Seu pai, Jecht, foi um jogador de blitzball famoso que desapareceu há dez anos atrás, enquanto estava no mar. A mãe do Tidus ficou devastada e algum tempo depois veio a falecer, deixando Tidus órfão. Tidus seguiu os passos do pai e passou a jogar pelo Zanarkand Abes. Ele é orientado por Auron, um homem com um passado misterioso, que um dia apareceu em Zanarkand dos Sonhos e tem cuidado de Tidus desde então. Tidus vive em uma casa-barco e tornou-se famoso como o melhor jogador de sua equipe. Um dia, ele fez o seu caminho para o estádio onde a Jecht Memorial Cup seria jogada, mas durante o jogo, uma gigantesca onda surge sobre a cidade e destrói o estádio de blitzball. Tidus experiencia a desaceleração do tempo e encontra uma criança que parece conhecê-lo. Auron pega Tidus no portão principal do estádio e o leva para enfrentar a onda gigante que espalha criaturas conhecidas como Sinspawn por toda a cidade. Tidus e Auron lutam pelo caminho através de hordas de Sinspawn até o monstro marinho, que suga Tidus por um núcleo de luz. Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania explica que os instintos destrutivos de Sin ativaram-se quando chegou perto Zanarkand dos Sonhos, e começou a destruir a cidade, mas Yu Yevon depois reparou o dano, uma vez que Sin havia ido embora. Após Tidus ser tirado de Zanarkand dos Sonhos por Sin e ser deixado flutuando em Baaj, Zanarkand dos Sonhos não é visitada novamente, embora Tidus fale sobre ela com frequência, na esperança de encontrar seu caminho de volta. Tidus descobre que no mundo onde foi parar ninguém tem lembrança de sua Zanarkand e todo mundo fala dela como um lugar sagrado que foi destruído há mil anos, e gradualmente Tidus desiste da esperança de voltar par casa. Tidus se junta a invocadora Yuna na sua peregrinação e assim que cruzam cruzam o Mt. Gagazet para chegar às ruínas da Zanarkand original, se deparam com Cicatriz dos Fayth. Tidus cai inconsciente e encontra-se em sua casa na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. A criança que ele conheceu durante o tempo que Sin atacou Zanarkand dos Sonhos se revelada ser o fayth de Bahamut, que conta a história por trás de Zanarkand dos Sonhos a Tidus. Bahamut serve como o porta-voz de todos os fayth para pedir a Tidus para derrotar Yu Yevon, cujo espírito reside em Sin, com o decorrer do milênio os fayth ficaram cansados de invocar a Zanarkand dos Sonhos e simplesmente querem descansar. Tidus promete tentar, mesmo com o conhecimento de que, se os fayth pararem de sonhar, ele irá desaparecer. Tidus, juntamente com Yuna e o resto de seus guardiões, derrotam Yu Yevon no centro de Sin. Com o espírito de Yu Yevon posto para descansar, ele pára de invocar Dream Zanarkand e os fayth se libertam; suas almas partem para o Farplane, os pyreflies usados para manifestar a Zanarkand dos Sonhos espalham-se e a cidade da luz e Tidus somem da existência. Tesouros *Potion x2 (fale com a garota de rosa mais distante 3x e diga "Sure thing" quando solicitado) Formações Inimigas *Sinscale x3 (Chefe) *Sinscale x5-? (Chefe) *Sinspawn Ammes, Sinscale x5 (Chefe) *Tanker, Sinscale x7-? (Chefe) Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade File:FFAB Dream Zanarkand FFX Special.png|Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:FFAB Dream Zanarkand XMas FFX.png|Versão Natal. Temas Musicais "Prelude" toca quando Tidus atende seus fãs fora de sua casa. "Tidus's Theme" toca no viaduto enquanto Tidus segue para o estádio. A faixa de heavy-metal, "Otherworld" toca durante o FMV da partida de blitzball, enquanto "Run!!" toca durante o ataque de Sin. "This Is Your Story" toca quando Tidus é lançado em Spira. Galeria File:Auronposter.jpg|Arte promocional de Auron em ambas Zanarkand dos Sonhos (esquerda) e Zanarkand original (direita). File:Zanarkand 1.jpg|Arte-conceitual de Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:Zanarkand 2.jpg|Arte-conceitual de Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:Dream-Zanarkand-stadium-concept.png|Conceito do Estádio de Blitzball. File:Tidus's-house-concept-ffx.png|Conceito da casa-barco de Tidus. File:Tidus's house.jpg|Casa de Tidus na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:Dream_Zanarkand_in-game_1.jpg|Zanarkand dos Sonhos in-game. File:Dream_Zanarkand_in-game_2.jpg|Zanarkand dos Sonhos in-game. File:Jecht Billboard.jpg|Outdoor de Jecht na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:FFX Zanarkand Stadium_Entrance.png|Entrada para o Estádio na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:Stadium in dream zanarkand.jpg|Entrada para o Estádio na Zanarkand dos Sonhos. File:Final-Fantasy-X-Sinspawn-Ammes.jpg|Tidus e Auron lutam pelo caminho através de Zanarkand dos Sonhos. Curiosidades *O conceito de Zanarkand dos Sonhos foi transferido para criar a Cidade Imperial de Archades em ''Final Fantasy XII.Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition Artbook página 16. Veja Também *Zanarkand *Mundo dos Sonhos Referências en:Dream Zanarkand Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Cidades